Felicity
Felicity is a character in Satellite City. She is one of the two messengers in England and currently spends her time delivering letters or word of mouth to higher figures in the Kivouack. Appearance Felicity's body is largely dog-like, with long limbs and lean, powerful muscles built for running and jumping like a greyhound. Her skin is cream-colored with a splash of dark blue across her back and rump, breaking off into stripes up along her neck. Though otherwise totally hairless, Felicity sports a frill of wispy white hair going from the top of her head down along her back. Her tail is short and whip-like, adding to her canid appearance. Her face and muzzle are more lizard-like in shape, though her teeth are flat like a herbivore's, with a prominent overbite that gives Felicity a "buck-toothed" grin. Her eyes have black sclera and red irises with the signature Kivouachian cross-shaped pupils, and two large, bat-like ears stick out from atop her head. A single bat-like wing juts out from her right side, and her belly has three navel-like indentions running down the middle. Her most recognizable features, however, are her missing limbs- Felicity appears to be missing her right front leg, her left wing, and a large portion of her right ear. These don't seem to slow her running speed, however, though it's unlikely she's able to fly. Personality Felicity is loud, upbeat, spunky, and equipped with an unbreakable spirit that not even Winifred could break. She's known to be quite the chatterbox and usually has a lot to say, sometimes coming off as cocky towards those she cares about. She loves competition, especially races, and challenges other messengers like Quinn to games and races all the time. Felicity tends to overstep boundaries and seems to have no concept of personal space, getting up very close to those she's talking to. She's a very carefree soul, but she's been shown to care for others occasionally. Background Felicity was born in the Underbirth. She survived by killing whatever she had to and by keeping her wits sharp. She's most famous for her speed and agility. Felicity would often venture out into the Madness Frontier, as was her right, to explore and court danger. On one of her adventures she happened upon a strange little creature, who had no name and spoke not a word, carrying a bizarre object. This object was like nothing Felicity had ever laid eyes on before. She knew that this was her chance to change her fortune and gain the favour of the Thumme Courts. She killed the creature and took the object to the Thumme. Normally this would have resulted in her eyes being burned out for entering a district beyond her station, but upon inspecting the object, Locket ordered Felicity to be immediately released. Felicity and Locket spoke for a long time about where the object was found and how it was obtained. Felicity explained her story with accuracy, more or less. After the discussion, Locket saw fit to name her a Messenger of the Thumme, for her loyalty to her Grand Voice. Due to her station, Felicity spent copious amounts of time ferrying messages from the Grand Court to all areas of the Kivouack. This meant a lot of interactions with Lucy Lacemaker. Sure enough, the two of them became mates, which drew the attention of Winifred, who decided to make Felicity's life an impossibility. After finally delivering a message late, Winifred made her move. She first tore off Felicity's front right leg and left wing and then burned them. After watching her scream for a short while, Winifred beheaded her. She then had Felicity's body paraded around the Underbirth, after being contorted. Felicity's body was left in the Kasino long enough for it to be of sufficient entertainment to those living there. After which, both her body and head were tossed into the Madness Frontier. After a significant amount of time had passed, her body was stumbled upon by Shuck, who revived her. After her long state of dormancy she found she had lost her mate, her position as Messenger, and her dignity. Yet, she too played a role in the push back against Mandus, and after the Kivouack's destruction, demanded her role of Messenger be restored. Ludwig granted her request. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. '''Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachians were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - Felicity was involved in a relationship with Lucy for a short period of time, which unfortunately for Felicity resulted in her dismemberment and contortion by Winifred. Felicity is still upset over the fact that Lucy did nothing about it and states that she feels used and betrayed and seems to be cold towards the idea of love ever since their relationship. Modernly the two avoid each other and argue whenever forced to confront each other. It's stated that Felicity wants closure, but is too anxious to confront her ex-partner. Shuck - Felicity and Shuck get along rather sweetly and have a deep lasting friendship from over the years. They spend time with each other when they can, and Felicity seems to enjoy his company. Although she is rather oblivious towards his moves in their relationship (it's suggested Shuck has a crush on her). Funny enough it's also stated that Shuck quite literally devoured all her children during a Quitule ritual, ultimately resulting in Felicity's survival. Winifred - It's assumed that Felicity fears or hates Winifred, or both. She is responsible for her lack of limb and wing, and seemed to take pleasure in her screams of agony after she burned them. She humiliated her and paraded her body around before getting bored of it and tossing it to the Kasino where it was later tossed into the Madness Frontier. The two likely have not spoken since. Hyzenthlay - It's pretty likely Felicity knows of Hyzenthlay's existence. Ludwig - Ludwig re-granted Felicity her title as messenger, but it's clear he still doesn't like her. Felicity doesn't seem to care and is just glad she has her job back. Quinn - Felicity was a mentor figure to Quinn and trained him to be a messenger after he escaped the humans who raised him. She taught him all the tricks, tips, and fastest ways around England. The two still have a very fond relationship and Felicity enjoys his kindness and purity. Nowadays she will playfully challenge him to a race across the country or wherever they may be going. Locket - Praises Felicity for her loyalty to the grand-voice. Trivia *Fastest messenger in the UK. *Survived a Quitule ritual by the help of Shuck. *Sleeps every 30 minutes every 24 hours. *Faster than a commercial airline. *Was in a relationship with Lucy Lacemaker. *Probably one of the toughest Kivouachians. Very hard to put down, not even Winifred could break her. *Extremely competitive and hates losing. *She believes herself to be the fastest Kivouachian that ever was. *Mentored Quinn. *Has excellent hearing and sight. Category:Characters